Sleeping Ladybug
by GameGirl31996
Summary: After the evil Duke Hawkmoth casts a deadly curse on the baby Princess Marinette, Master Fu, Wayzz, and Tikki have no choice but to hide her for her own safety until she turns 14 years old. But when the curse takes effect, it is up to Prince Adrien to save her and awaken the sleeping beauty. Note:This is my first published fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Also, I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1: Long Live Princess Marinette

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, kind King Tom and beloved Queen Sabine were loved by all. And even though they loved their subjects in return, they yearned for the love of something else: a child of their own.

Countless times they had tried, but each time was a failure until, at long last the queen showed signs of being blessed! Everyone in the kingdom and beyond rejoiced at this news.

9 months later, as the sun began to rise, Queen Sabine had given birth to a beautiful, healthy, and happy baby girl they named Marinette, meaning "the one who rises".

Yes, they named her after the rising sun as she brought happiness, joy, and sunshine into their lives. She had her mother's midnight blue hair and her father's bluebell.

Once she and Queen Sabine were strong enough, the proud parents held a christening party for all to come, including a baby prince from a nearby kingdom. The prince, Adrien, was only a few months older than Marinette, but everyone knew they would become friends. In fact, as a way to unite the kingdoms, King Tom decreed that when the two were old enough, they would be married. Sadly, Prince Adrien's parents disappeared a month ago and it was his governess, Baroness Natalee, who took care of him and any political decisions.

Another guest arrived. An old Chinese man wearing red robes and walked on a cane came in. In his hand was a tiny box, a gift for the princess. Next to him was his kwami, a tiny floating humanoid named Wayzz. As a younger man, he was given the power of protection as he was the Guardian of the Miraculous'. He was to guard these enchanted jewels and give them to any who deserved it, such as knights or royalty, and he sensed in both children potential.

At Adrien's birth, he gave the prince the Ring of Destruction with a black cat kwami named Plagg. Now with Marinette's betrothal to him, the guardian could not think of a more perfect gift than the power of creation.

"Master Fu! Wayzz! We are honored you that you accepted our invitation. Welcome to our kingdom," King Tom greeted.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. But it is we who are honored, for there is no greater joy than the birth of a child," Master Fu said.

"If you would allow us, we have a gift to give to the princess," Wayzz said.

Queen Sabine showed them to the cradle where their beautiful daughter lay. As soon as she saw them, she began to coo and hold out her tiny arms.

"Dear Princess Marinette, please accept my gift to you," Master Fu said. He opened the box to reveal a pair of red and black spotted earrings. And from them, a little ladybug kwami.

"Greetings, little princess. My name is Tikki, the kwami of Creation," Tikki greeted. The Earrings of Creation were put on the baby, making her Tikki's new owner.

"Tikki! What's up, sugar cube?" Plagg greeted his old friend.

"Good to see you too, Plagg. And don't call me that," Tikki greeted dryly.

"Oh come on! You're not still mad at me, are you?" he asked, "It's been hundreds of years now!"

"I'm not the one who flooded Atlantis or caused the destruction of Pompei!" she pointed out.

"Kwami's!" Master Fu scolded.

The two stopped fighting and remembered where they were.

"Your Majesties, please forgive our rude behavior for this is not the way of a kwami," the two apologized.

"All is forgiven," King Tom said.

"Excellent. Now, Tikki, please present your gift to Princess Marinette," Master Fu instructed.


	2. Chapter 2: Cursed!

Tikki floated above the baby and looked into her smiling blue eyes.

"Princess Marinette, I give you the gift of song. May your voice bring happiness and warmth to even the coldest hearts," Tikki blessed. Red sparkles rained down into the baby and made her sparkle for a moment.

"Sweet princess, I give you the gift of kindness. May your heart always be kind, generous, and pure," Wayzz blessed. Like Tikki, a shower of green sparkles rained onto her.

"Plagg, don't you have a gift for her?" Master Fu asked.

"Aw. Do I have to?" he whined.

Master Fu gave the difficult kwami a stern look that told him he had to.

"Fine! Let's get this over with," Plagg grumbled and flew over to her, "Ahem. Princess Marinette, on behalf of my owner, Prince Adrien, I give you the gift of-"

Suddenly, a strong wind made the doors of the throne room swing open before Plagg went on. The room filled with butterflies as they gathered into the middle to reveal a man whose face was completely covered by a mask. He wore purple robes with a butterfly brooch in the center and a sphere topped cane held in his hand.

The kwami's gasped and hid close to their owners when they saw Hawkmoth, a former duke who went mad with power and used his Miraculous for evil.

Master Fu tried to retrieve it back, but Hawkmoth was just too powerful.

"Your Majesties," he said in a smooth voice as he bowed to them, "Forgive me for showing up unannounced, but I heard of there being a party in honor of the new princess and, as a duke myself, I assumed I would be invited. When I received no invitation, I came to see if there was a reasonable explanation."

"You weren't wanted, butterfly boy!" Plagg yelled.

"Not wanted? Well, this is embarrassing. I understand. If that is truly the case, then I shall take my leave and be on my way," Hawkmoth said.

"Then...you are not offended, Your Excellency?" Queen Sabine asked.

"Of course not, Your Majesty. And to show I bare no ill will, I too have a gift for the child," he said with a wicked smile. He tapped his cane and raised his arms for everyone's attention.

"Listen well, all of you! The child will indeed grow to be kind and loving, but she will not for long. Before the sunsets on her 14th birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and DIE!"

Everyone gasped in horror.

Before the royal knights could capture Hawkmoth, he disappeared in a swarm of butterflies and was gone, leaving behind the echoes of his evil laugh. Queen Sabine ran to hold Princess Marinette in her arms, horrified to see purple sparkles disappear under her baby's giggling face.

"How could he do this? How could he do this to an innocent child?" she cried.

"Please, Master Fu, kwami's, is there anything you can do?" King Tom begged.

"I am sorry. There is nothing. Hawkmoth's dark powers are too powerful to overcome," Master Fu said.

"I am so sorry, Marinette," Tikki apologized, giving her a hug.

Plagg looked at everyone's sad faces and sighed.

"Ok. Ok. I'll change my gift," Plagg sighed and flew over to the baby, "So, good news and bad news. The bad news is I can't take away Hawkmoth's curse. But, and here's the good news, I can change it! So, Princess Marinette, you will prick your finger, but instead of death, you will fall into a deep sleep. And it will be Prince Adrien who will wake you up with true loves kiss. That is my gift to you."

Black and green sparkles sprinkled down upon her and the curse was changed. As the kwami of destruction, Plagg could menipulate any form of mayhem, including death curses. This made the royal parents relieved, but they were still worried. Their child was still in danger. To prevent the prophecy from coming true, King Tom decreed that all spinning wheels in the kingdom were to be found and destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

The knights went from house to house in the kingdom, including the castle, and piled every spinning wheel into the court yard to be set on fire.

Master Fu, Wayzz, Tikki, and Plagg watched the whole thing from the room that was provided for them during what was supposed to be during a time of festivities. They felt destroying the spinning wheels was a good first step, but they knew Hawkmoth. No doubt he would find a way to complete the curse.

"Plagg, I am very proud of you for changing Marinette's curse," Master Fu praised.

"Thanks to you, she now has a chance," Tikki added.

"Hey, what can I say? I may be all about destruction, but I draw the line when an innocent baby gets hurt! Besides, it wasn't the kids fault this happened," Plagg said, gulping down a slice of Camembert cheese. He left the room to rejoin baby Adrien while Fu, Wayzz, and Tikki stayed behind. They had to come up with a plan to protect Marinette.

"Destroying the spinning wheels will not be enough, Master. Hawkmoth will do everything he can to make it happen," Wayzz said.

"He's right. If only there was a way to hide Marinette," Tikki sighed.

While the two kwami's ate their cookies, Master Fu thought about what Tikki just said about hiding Marinette. The more he thought about it, the more a plan began to grow.

"Tikki, you are a genius! That's it! We will hide Marinette!" he claimed.

Seeing their confused faces, he explained his plan: there was an old woodcutters cottage hidden far from the kingdom and deep in the forest only he knew about. If the king and queen agreed to it, he could bring the baby to the cottage and raise her, even give her a new name to conceal her identity. But it would be temporary. On the day of her 14th birthday, he would bring her home.

The two kwami's agreed to it, but for everyone's safety, no one could know where she was hidden. Not the king and queen. Not Adrien. Not even Plagg. In order for the plan to work, their location must be kept secret.

The three went to the parents quickly and told them their plan. After Master Fu explained everything, King Tom and Queen Sabine knew it was for the best. Instead of having the servants pack all of the baby things, they would do it themselves. Marinette slept soundly while her parents packed clothes, diapers, bottles, and some toys in a sack Master Fu would carry on his back.

When everything was packed, Sabine took the tiny princess out of her cradle and she and Tom gave her one last hug before giving her to Master Fu. As parents, this was the hardest thing they ever had to do. Master Fu would get to watch her grow up for the first 14 years of her life. They watched with heavy hearts as Master Fu and the kwami's left the kingdom and disappeared into the night. At least she would be safe.

* * *

**14 years later...**

Hidden deep in the forest was a cottage where the four lived and Marinette grew up into a beautiful, kind, and smart young lady.  
To protect her, Master Fu renamed her and gave her the name Ladybug. The young princess had no knowledge of her royal birth or of her curse. Instead, she was told her parents died when she was a baby and it was her Uncle Fu and Wayzz who took care of her. It was Tikki's job to watch over Ladybug when he couldn't. Tikki didn't mind it though. She loved her owner. The two became very close friends at an early age.

To Ladybug, Tikki and the animals of the forest were her best friends.

Today, ladybug was in an especially good mood because it was her 14th birthday and Uncle Fu had been telling her for as long as she could remember he had a special surprise for her when she turned 14 years old.

As a peasant girl, she wore simple clothes: a short dress with a pink skirt that flowed when she twirled and a pink top with a black bodice. Her midnight blue hair was always tied into pigtails. And her earrings were always right there in her earlobes. She never took them out. Her life may have been simple, but she was ok with that.

She finished her cleaning chores and went downstairs to find Tikki when she heard Fu, Wayzz, and Tikki talking to each other.

"Tikki, your job is to keep her occupied. Wayzz, you will make the cake, and I will make the dress," Fu instructed.

"Surely you do not expect me to do the cake on my own, Master," Wayzz said. He was tiny after all.

Before they could talk more, they heard Ladybug come downstairs and stood in front of the books they were looking at on the table in hopes she wouldn't see.

"And just what are you all up to?" she giggled.

"Up to? We are not up to anything," Wayzz said and gave a guilty smile.

"It wouldn't happen to involve a special birthday surprise that's been promised to me, does it?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you. You will have to wait and see," Master Fu said.

"Uncle Fu, when are you going to give me my surprise? It's my 14th birthday and you said you had a special for me."

"I know, and you will get it, my little Ladybug. But you must be patient."

Ladybug sighed. He had been telling her to be patient every time she asked. But she wanted to know now!

"But I do need you to do something for me. It seems we are all out of...um..." Fu tried to come up with something in hopes of getting her out of the house when Wayzz spoke up.

"Berries!"

"Yes! Berries! We need you to go out into the forest and pick some more!" He began to push her towards the door and wrapped her shawl around her and gave her a basket.

"But I picked berries the other day," she pointed out.

"Yes well, you know those kwami's. They get hungry very quickly and ate almost the whole supply of berries," Fu fibbed, "Now, don't forget your mask."

Ladybug took her red mask with black spots and put it over her face to hide her identity. She was never allowed to leave the cottage without it and Tikki. The little kwami followed her outside.

Ladybug knew Uncle Fu and Wayzz were up to something, but played along. She waved goodbye as he reminded her not to talk to strangers and to be home before the sun began to set.


	4. Chapter 4: The Search is On

**Ok so super quick note. This chapter features a kwami that might not be in the show but I wanted to add because it will play a part later on and I also though I saw one in the show. The kwami is a lamb and, again, it might not be a real kwami, but it will play a befitting role later on. Also, sorry for the long description of the dress. I get very into detail and want my readers to have a perfect picture of what I'm trying to go for. My inspiration came from a photo of Sleeping Beauty in a dress she would probably wear. And not very good with fashion, so I don't know the correct terms. Sorry about that again With that out of the way, I now leave you to your regularly scheduled chapter reading.**

As soon as she was out of sight, Fu quickly closed and locked all the doors and windows so no prying eyes would see anything.

When it seemed safe, Fu went to his room and opened a secret compartment in the tree he cottage was built around. Inside was the Miracle Box, where all but four Miraculous jewels were safely stored. He needed help in getting ready Ladybug's small birthday party ready. Out came the Miraculouses of the fox, bee, pig, rabbit, snake, lamb, and horse. The little kwami's appeared and rejoiced at seeing their master.

"Master Fu!" they cheered, giving him and Wayzz a hug.

"hello, everyone. It is good to see you," he greeted them.

"How may we help you today, honorable master?" the bee kwami, Pollen, asked.

"Today is Princess Marinette's 14th birthday and I wish to make it special before we take her back to her parents. We need your help. I need some to help me make the dress, some to help Wayzz make the cake, and the rest to clean," he instructed.

"Leave it to us!" the fox kwami, Trixx, said.

The kwami's bee and lamb would do the dress with Fu. The kwami's rabbit and horse would help Wayzz with the cake. And the other three would tidy up the house.

For the dress, it would be a red one with a touch of black. The skirt would be red all around, except for the middle. A black fabric would be stitched in between the two red fabrics. The top would be red with a black sash around the waist. The wide neckline would be red with black edges. And the sleeves would be slightly puffed, but start to drape passed the elbows. Those would also be red with black sparkles.

They all got to work when Wayyzz began to sniffle.

"Wayzz? What's the matter?" Master Fu asked.

"It is just hard to believe this day is here. Tonight, our sweet little Ladybug will become Princess Marinette again It just seems like it was only yesterday we brought her here," Wayzz sniffled.

Master Fu gave a sad nod. He knew he shouldn't have, but he grew an attachment to the princess. He remembered rocking her to sleep, using Wayzz's power to make his shell shield a sled for them to slide down in the snow, baking treats, training her to use her enchanted yo-yo. After today, all of that will be over and she would be a princess.

"I know, Wayzz. I wish we could keep her a little longer, but we all knew this day would come," Fu said. She needed to be with her real family, marry Prince Adrien, and become queen someday. At least they got to have 14 years with her. 14 wonderful, joy filled years.

Far away in the Forbidden Mountains, where Duke Hawkmoth's manor, sat now a dark fortress, Hawkmoth sat in his throne as some akumatized slaves saluted to him.

"Well? Any sign of her?" he demanded to know.

"No, Your Excellency. We searched everywhere yet no sign of her," the captain reported.

"Unbelievable! How is it possible?! We have been searching for Princess Marinette for 14 years and she is still nowhere to be found! How could she have vanished?!" Hawkmoth yelled, "Are you sure you checked everywhere? The castle? The town?"

"Yes, sir!" the captain confirmed, "We even questioned people, but they had no knowledge of where she is. But we checked everywhere. The mountains, the forests, the town, and all the cradles."

"Cradles? You mean to tell me you have been searching for a baby these past 14 years?"

Before he could answer, Hawkmoth raised his hand and a mysterious force pulled the captain to him.

"YOU IMBECILE! Did it ever occur to you that the princess is no longer a baby! You will be punished for this!" Hawkmoth yelled.

"No! Please! Forgive me, Your Grace!" the captain begged.

But Hawkmoth used his powers to remove the akuma butterfly from within him. A black and purple goo melted off the captain immediately, turning him back into a normal person. The dark butterfly returned to the orb that sat on top of his cane. The man was taken away to the dungeons while Hawkmoth sat in his throne with a sigh. They were a disgrace. He couldn't believe he actually turned them into villains.  
There was only one person he could trust for the job now. A girl whose lies were legendary and actually worked for him willingly.

A butterfly symbol lit up around his eyes as he contacted his dark hearted secret soldier.

"Volpina, I require your presence in the throne room at once," he ordered.

A swarm of butterflies gathered in front of him and disappeared to reveal a girl dressed up in a fox themes outfit kneel before him.

"You sent for me, Your Grace," the girl said.

"I have a job for you and trust you will not disappoint me like the others. I need you to use your illusionary magic to search for someone," he instructed, "Search far and wide for a girl with hair as dark as the midnight sky and eyes as blue as bluebells. She will be 14 and will be wearing red and black spotted earrings. Go! And don't come back until you find her."

"I live to serve you, my liege." With a great big jump, she began her search for the princess.


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Cat in the Forest

**Me again. Super quick reminder I do not own Miraculous or Sleeping Beauty. I changed the song a smidge to go with what our princess was doing. Enjoy!**

Through the forest, Ladybug walked and sung a song to herself.

And not too far, a young man with golden blonde hair and bright green eyes rode on a horse. He wore cat ears upon his head and an all black prince outfit with a black cape and a long belt made to look like a tail. And upon his face, he wore an all black mask to hide his secret identity.

As he rode, he heard the song being made by the beautiful voice.

"What's that sound?" he asked, "It sounds like singing."

From his pocket, a black cat kwami appeared.

"I wouldn't if I were you. For all you know, it's a siren using her beautiful voice to lure you to your doom!" the kwami joked.

"Haha. Very funny, Plagg. Come on! Let's go check it out," the boy said.

"But, Adrien, we need to head back to the castle. Princess Marinette is coming back after 14 years! How do you expect to meet your bride-to-be looking like that?"

"Relax! If you let me go, I'll get the royal cheese makers to give you a whole thing of Camembert cheese."

This got Plagg's attention. He was a sucker for the stinky cheese and would do anything for it. The kwami flew behind the prince's horse and gave him a hard slap. The horse took off like a cannon, dashing through the forest to the source of the voice. However, when his horse jumped over a log, Adrien got caught and was knocked off his horse, falling into the river.

Seeing his prince drenched, Plagg started cracking up.

"You should see the look on your face right now, kid! Priceless!" Plagg laughed.

"No Camembert," Adrien mumbled.

* * *

Ladybug continued to sing to herself as she picked berries while all of her animal friends appeared to help.

"That's a pretty song, Ladybug. Does it have lyrics?" Tikki asked.

Ladybug nodded her head and began to sing slowly:

"_Another day,_  
_I'm back out here_  
_I think about my friends, they're so dear._

_They talk to me,_  
_I talk to them,_  
_But do they understand me?_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_They've got me spinnin' round._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_My feel are off the ground._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And when the sun goes down, that's when I become..._  
_Miraculous!_

_Simply the best!_

_Up to the test when things go wrong._

_Miraculous,_

_The luckiest,_

_The power of love always so strong._"

Her voice was gentle and sweet as she sang. When the song came to an end, they found themselves at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the rest of the forest and a kingdom in the distance. She loved to look out at the town and huge castle and daydream, as she never left the forest.

For her whole life, she never got to make any human friends or go down to the town.

Uncle Fu had always told her "everything we need is here in the forest". All their food came from nature and the garden they grew, and their clothes from some fabric and ribbon he had acquired during his traveling in his younger years.

'Maybe his surprise will be taking me to that town,' she thought. She doubted it though.

"Oh dear. Why does he still treat me like a child?" she sighed.

"Hoo?" hooted an owl.

"My Uncle Fu," Ladybug answered.

"You know why, Ladybug. It's a dangerous world out there. Master Fu knows considering all the places he's been," Tikki said.

"I know, but he is just so overprotective. Even out here in the forest, he still makes me wear a mask and carry my enchanted yo-yo for protection when I have never seen anyone out here except my friend." She walked some more to the river and sat on a rock, dipping her toes in the cool water. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she took off her mask and placed it in the basket next to her yo-yo. Ladybug watched her friends gather around and spoke to them quietly to tell them a secret.

"But there's something about me that he doesn't know yet, because I have a secret: I have met someone."

All the animals gasped, Tikki the loudest. How could she have met someone? Tikki never left Ladybug's side! If Ladybug had met someone, she would know about it!

"A prince," Ladybug went on, "He's about my age, with hair as golden as the sun, and eyes like emeralds. He's sweet, kind, caring, incredibly handsome, and just so amazing. We've walked and talked and danced. And, just before we say goodbye, he takes me into his arms, looks into my eyes, and..."

Everyone leaned in close to hear what happens next.

"...I wake up."

Like a deflated balloon, everyone hung their heads. They really did think she had met and fallen in love with someone. Tikki felt bad, but also relieved. It was all just a dream.

But Ladybug was hopeful, for it was said if you dream a dream more than once, it was sure to come true. And she had that dream so many times.


	6. Chapter 6: Once Upon A Dream

**Super quick, again. I do not own Miraculous or Sleeping Beauty. The song goes to the super and insanely talented song writers who work with the geniuses who do own these awesome shows/movies**

* * *

Suddenly, some of the animals heard something in the distance and ran to go check it out. Hidden behind some bushes not far away, they found some black clothes hanging in a tree to dry with a boy sitting next to the river. He wore a black tunic with a white vest over it and blue pants.

The animals gathered around each other and formed a plan. They were going to make Ladybug's dream come true.

"You know, Plagg. Maybe that voice didn't belong to anyone. Maybe it was from the forest itself," Adrien said.

"I'm still set on the siren theory," Plagg said.

"Plagg, sirens live in the ocean. And we're not anywhere near the ocean."

"Hey, where there's life, there's water. And where there's water, there's sirens. Oh and look. Your sitting next to a river. WATER!"

"Tell me again how I got stuck with you."

Before he could answer, Plagg pointed a tiny paw at something behind Adrien. He turned around to see the forest animals stealing his cape and boots from the tree and running away! He quickly put his mask back on, grabbed his baton, and ran after them.

When they were far enough away, a bunny each went inside the boots, the owl flew above them, and the birds tied the cape around him and carried it behind him to lessen the weight. In unison, the rabbits began to hop to make it look like they were walking like a human. The birds and owl flew above them and moved where the rabbits went.

Ladybug was still lounging on her rock, petting a chipmunk when the animals scattered at a sound. Quickly, Ladybug put her mask back on and reached for her yo-yo, but stopped when she saw her friends appear dressed like a person. She couldn't help but laugh at how funny yet sweet they were, even though she was wondering where the clothes came from. If only there was a painter around to capture this moment.

"It's my prince!" she gasped and curtsied, "Your Highness! You know, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, but you're not a stranger.

_I know you,  
walked with you, once upon a dream._

_I know you,  
the gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam."_

As she sang, the two began to dance, the rabbits keeping up with Ladybug's dancing.

Adrien heard the beautiful voice again and followed it. He found his clothes and the animals, but he also found a girl dancing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

He had to meet her.

He had to dance with her!

When Ladybig twirled away from them, Adrien grabbed hold of his stuff with the animals still attached and took their place.

The next thing Ladybug knew, someone held her hands and began to sing with her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw it wasn't her animal friends anymore. She turned around to see a boy about her age standing behind her.

"Hi there," he greeted her.

Ladybug ran from the boy, straight to her basket and began to swing her enchanted yo-yo.

"Don't come any closer!" she warned.

"Oh wow. Did not see that coming. Uh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized, "Think you can put the yo-yo down?"

"Not a chance! Besides, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!"

"Ok. Ok. Let's calm down."

To prove he wasn't dangerous, Adrien took out his baton and gently placed it on the ground. This made Ladybug at ease, so she put down her yo-yo.

"But I want you to know I'm no stranger. You said yourself we met before. Once upon a dream." He began to sing her song and the two got into a playful game of hide and seek until it turned into them dancing together.

The kwami's hovered close by, watching the owners until they saw each other.

"Plagg?" Tikki gasped.

"Tikki?" Plagg gasped.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time, "I'm guarding my owner."

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought Princess Marinette was your owner. All I see is that gorgeous girl dancing with Adrien," Plagg pointed.

"Really? You're that clueless? That girl is Princess Marinette!" Tikki said.

"Oooohhhh! I get it!" he realized, "So this is where you've been hiding. Very smart."

For everyone's own good, she made him make a kwami promise they wouldn't tell their owners their identities. It was still too soon.

The two teenagers continued to dance, their smiles never leaving their faces. Now that they got a good look at each other, they thought the other was pretty cute.

"Won't you tell me your name?" Adrien asked.

"You tell me yours first," Ladybug said.

Adrien couldn't tell her his real name. For all he knew, she couldn't recognize him because of the mask and cat ears, but his name could give him away. And he was having fun being a peasant for awhile.

"Cat Noir. My name is Cat Noir," he said.

"Fits you well, Kitty Cat," she giggled, "Mine is Ladybug."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, M'lady," he said and bowed to her, giving her hand a kiss.

She couldn't help but giggle. A red blush began to creep into her cheeks that matched the color of her mask.

Cat Noir couldn't stop looking into her eyes. Her mask made her eyes pop out in a way that made him feel as if they could hypnotize him.

She brought him over to her cliff that overlooked everything and laid her head on his shoulder. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. If only time could stand still and they could stay like this forever.

"I hope this doesn't sound rude or out of place, but I couldn't help but overhear your song from earlier," Cat Noir said, "And I wanted to contribute by adding some extra words."

Ladybug listened as he cleared his throat and sang again:

"_I am a cat,  
Just chilling out,_

_But in the night,  
You're all I think about._

_I feel so strong  
When you're around_

_You pick me up  
When I am down  
(Ladybug: Oh, oh, oh)_

_Oh no,  
You'll never know  
(Oh, oh, oh)_

_My love can only grow  
(Oh, oh, oh)_

_And when I see you smile,  
That's when you become..."_

He took her hands in his and gave her a look that asked her to sing the next part with him.

_"Miraculous,_

_Simply the best,  
Up to the test when things go wrong,_

_Miraculous,  
The luckiest,_

_The power of love always so strong."_

They didn't realize it until they were close enough to see they were leaning close to each other, their lips about to meet when Ladybug pulled away. She just now saw how low the sun was stating to go.

"Oh no! Is it really that late?!" she cried, "I'm sorry! I have to go!" and began to run to grab her stuff.

"Will I ever see you again?" Cat Noir called.

"Oh never! Never!"

"Never? What do you mean never?"

"Well, maybe someday."

"You mean like tomorrow?"

"No, tonight. Follow the river north. It will lead you to a cottage by the gland. I'm sorry, but I really have to go!"

Cat Noir sighed as she disappeared into the forest.

"Ooooo. You've got it baaaaaaaad," Plagg gushed.

"Got what?" Adrien asked.

"Oh come on! It's written all over your face! You're in love, lover boy!"

While Plagg laughed, Adrien looked at the spot where Ladybug just was.

Could he really be in love with a peasant girl?


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret Revealed

Volpina jumped from tree to tree in search of the princess Hawkmoth described. But she had been looking all day with no sign of the girl and time was running out!

Suddenly, she saw some magic in the distance.

Curious, she went to investigate and heard laughter as she got closer to a cottage hidden deep within the forest. She tried to look inside, but all the doors and windows were locked! The magic was coming from the chimney, but it too small and narrow for her to squeeze through.

Inside, the kwami's happily used their magic to get the chores done before Ladybug got home. It wasn't long until the dress was finished, the cake was done, and the house was spotless.

When they took a moment to admire everything, they suddenly heard singing outside.

It was Ladybug!

Master Fu quickly thanked everyone for their help and put them back in the Miracle Box. Wayzz hid inside a vase while the master hid behind the tree so they could surprise her.

Volpina heard her and quickly used her magic to look like a bird. She watched as a girl with dark hair and blue eyes came running home. This seemed to fit the description, but she had to be absolutely certain this was the girl.

"Uncle Fu! Wayzz! I'm home!" Ladybug called, opening the door and setting her things down.

Before she could say anything else, her breath turned into a gasp of joy when she saw a big birthday cake and a gorgeous elegant dress.

"Surprise!" Fu and Wayzz cheered, "Happy birthday!"

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!" she thanked, giving her uncle a hug, "It's amazing! Everything is so wonderful! Just wait until he sees it."

"He?" Fu gasped.

"Ladybug!" Wayzz gasped too.

"She kind of met someone in the forest today," Tikki confessed.

"Met someone? A stranger?" Fu asked.

"Oh no, Uncle. He's no stranger. We've met before. Once upon a dream," Ladybug sighed dreamily and began to hum and dance with Wayzz around the room while Volpina, still a bird, perched by the door to listen and see.

"She's in love!" Wayzz said.

"Oh dear. This is a problem," Fu fretted.

"What?" Ladybug stopped dancing when she saw Fu's face. "What's wrong? It wasn't bad nor dangerous. We had fun. After all, I am 14 now, Uncle Fu. And you know I love you, but don't you think I'm old enough to be with others my age?"

Master Fu sighed and sat her down in a chair. Taking her hands in his, he told her the truth.

"I think it is time for your surprise, Ladybug, but I did not think I would tell you this way. I am sorry, sweetheart, but you can never see him again. For you are betrothed to a prince."

"A prince? I can't be betrothed to a prince because I would have to be a..." Ladybug tried to form the words, "a..."

"A princess," Wayzz said.

"Which you are," Tikki added.

"Princess Marinette," Fu revealed.

Volpina gave a silent gasp, but didn't leave yet. This she had to hear.

Fu told Ladybug she was Princess Marinette, daughter to King Tom and Queen Sabine, and betrothed to marry Prince Adrien. Her parents were alive and they would be taking her back to them that night before the sunset.

He could not tell her the reason why she lived in the dorest her whole life , but promised to explain it to her that night after sunset.

"No. No, no! It's not true!" Ladybug cried, "Tikki, you would never keep secrets from me. Please tell me none of this is true!"

When Tikki didn't answer, Ladybug leaped our of her chair and ran up to her room where she collapsed onto her bed and sobbed.

"And we thought she would be happy," Wayzz sighed.

Both Fu's and Tikki's hearts broke for Ladybig. They didn't mean to upset her.

As much as Tikki wanted to tell Master Fu who the boy really was, she couldn't. She made a promise and a kwami promise was sacred. It made her physically unable to tell anyone. Her heart broke because she kept a secret from her best friend for 14 years. And now, Ladybug may never trust her again.

Volpina flew back to the Forbidden Mountains to relay the news to Hawkmoth. They had her now! They finally found Princess Marinette!

Hawkmoth sat in his throne with his butterfly kwami, Nooroo, floating next to him when she flew in.

She returned to her human form and kneeled before Hawkmoth.

"I hope you have something to report," he said.

"I do, Your Excellency. In fact, I have every ounce of information you desire," she said, "First off, I found the princess."

"Excellent! Where is she? How did she vanish?" he demanded to know.

"I found her deep within the forest, completely surrounded by trees. She has been living with an elderly Chinese man who had a special connection to kwami's."

"What?! Master Fu?!"

"It gets even better! He has lied to her for all these years by keeping her true identity a secret. He renamed her Ladybug and claimed he is her uncle. They will be returning to the castle tonight. She also met some peasant boy while out and can never see him again since she is betrothed to the prince. You no doubt feel the negative emotions coming from her."

"I do. Thank you, Volpina. This has been very valuable information. A reward will be issued to you tonight. You are dismissed."

"My liege."

With a final bow, Volpina left her master to his planning.

"Master Fu, you old fool! The Guardian of the Miraculouses and the cursed princess hidden from everyone! Very clever, old man."

"Master, please! There is still time to reverse this!" Nooroo begged, "She is just an innocent child! She doesn't deserve this!"

"SILENCE!" he yelled. His order made the purple kwami's mouth disappear. "When I want your opinion, Nooroo, I will ask for it."

He touched his butterfly brooch and could feel the negative feelings growing stronger with each moment.

Time to prepare for Her Royal Highness.


	8. Chapter 8: This is the 14th Century

King Tom stood in front of the window, watching the sun sink lower. Queen Sabine walked in and took hold of his big arms.

"Thinking about our not-so-little girl?" she asked.

"Yes. I should be feeling excited, but I'm nervous," he confessed, turning to his wife, "Sabine, what if she doesn't like us? Marinette doesn't understand why we sent her away and may become overwhelmed from this sudden change."

"Oh, Tom. She is our daughter. With time, she will love us and will understand once we tell her," she assured him, "Yes, it will be overwhelming for her. Which is why we will take it one step at a time."

He smiled at his beautiful and wise queen. How did he end up with the most wonderful lady in the world as his wife?

They planned to take everything nice and slowly with Marinette. The first step was for them to get to know her. They didn't want her to rush into court and get married to a man she never met before.

Speaking of, the gates to the castle opened up and in came Prince Adrien. His squire/best friend, Nino, and Lady Alya, Nino's new girlfriend, appeared to attend him and his horse.

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea. Don't do it!" Plagg begged Adrien, "Think about what you'll be giving up!"

"Plagg, stop it. I've made up my mind and I'm doing it," Adrien told him.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr NINO!" Plagg yelled, "You talk to him! He listens to you! I'm gonna go stress eat some cheese."

The three friends watched Plagg grumble as he flew into the castle and laughed a little.

"Wow! He seems mad!" Lady Alya laughed.

"Yeah! What'd you do this time?" Nino asked.

"I fell in love," Adrien sighed. He took off his mask and began to dance and sing with Lady Alya.

"Not with my girlfriend I hope," Nino teased.

Baroness Natalee came through the door and rushed to her prince.

"Oh, Your Highness! Where have you been? The princess will be here soon! We need to get you ready! Oh look at your clothes! They're all wet and dirty!" she fussed, "If we get you cleaned up now and put you in some new, more formal clothes, we should just make it-"

"That won't be necessary, Natalee, because I'm not going to marry the princess," he told them.

Everyone went silent and looked at him with wide eyes. Did they just hear him right?

"Yeah, uh, we're gonna need some form of explanation, dude, because I am very confused," Nino said.

"I was out in the forest when I heard the most beautiful voice coming from the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Adrien explained, "Her name is Ladybug. And the best part is she doesn't know I'm a prince! I pretended I was a peasant boy named Cat Noir! I'm going to see her tonight and ask her to marry me! This girl is awesome. She is crazy awesome!"

"WHAT?!" they all gasped.

"Now I see why Plagg was mad," Alya said.

"Hahahahaha!" Natalee laughed, "Very funny, Your Royal Highness. I know how much you love to joke around. But joke's over."

"I'm not joking. I really mean it," Adrien said.

"You can't be serious, Adrien. Tell me you are not serious!" Natalee worried.

When he didn't speak, she turned to Nino and begged him to talk to him. As the prince's best friend, he had to listen to him.

Nino put his hands on Adrien's shoulders as he spoke.

"Adrien, man. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy. If you want to be with this Ladybug girl and abdicate the throne, I'm behind you the whole way.

"WHAT?!" Natalee screamed.

"Good luck out there. Just remember, if you need anything, let us know," Alya said and gave him a hug.

While Adrien went back inside to look for Plagg, Natalee was about to have a breakdown. This could not be happening!

"What was that?! That is not what I meant when I told you to talk to him!" she yelled.

"Now, Natalee, you're living in the past. This is the 14th century after all," Alya said as Nino placed an arm around her.

"Yeah, Nats. Get with the times. Things are changing," Nino said.

Adrien came back out with a screaming crying Plagg in his hand, begging him to reconsider this. As much as he wanted to tell the kid the truth, he was sworn to secrecy.

The two waved goodbye to him as he jumped on his horse and rode away. Natalee, on the other hand, stood there worried. What was she going to tell the king and queen?

* * *

**This one is a little shorter because the next chapter is a big one! You know what already happens if you've already read/seen Sleeping Beauty, so I think I get my...POINT across... (cricket sounds) Can it, crickets! At least pretend that it's funny! Anyways, I'm gonna be the evil writer here and end here for today. Tomorrow, we'll see what happens to our ladybug-themed princess and black cat-themed prince. Hope you appreciated the 14th century joke! I had to add it in there! I would scold myself if I didn't!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Curse

Everyone in the kingdom had gathered outside the castle as they anxiously awaited for the sunset. They had been waiting 14 years for this moment and hoped to catch a glimpse of the Princess Marinette.

Master Fu and the kwami's escorted the princess through the forest and into the castle. Luckily, everyone would be at the celebration, so no one saw them and got in undetected.

Once they made it to Marinette's bedchamber, Master Fu instructed Tikki and Wayzz to lock the door and close the drapes. He helped her remove her cloak and smiled when he saw her in her new gown. She looked absolutely beautiful! But she was very quiet. Now that she knew she was a princess betrothed to someone she didn't even know and the man who raised her wasn't even her uncle, she had nothing to say.

He gently placed her in front of a vanity table and placed a golden necklace around her neck.

"And now, my princess. This one last gift is for thee, the symbol of thy royalty," Fu said. The kwami's floated above Marinette and swirled, showering her with sparkles and creating a golden crown. The crown sparkled as it gently rested upon her head.

"A crown to wear in grace and beauty," Fu finished, "as it is thy right, and royal duty."

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry again, burying her face in her arms on her table.

"Oh, Marinette, please don't cry," Tikki pleaded. She went to go comfort her, but Fu held a hand out to stop her. Her heart was still broken and needed some time.

"No, Tikki. Let her have a few minutes alone," Fu told them. The three left the room and closed the door so she could have some alone time.

They knew why this was so hard for her. It was that boy she met in the forest, that Cat Noir Tikki told them about. Her promise made her unable to tell them the whole truth, but she took comfort knowing her love was the person she was betrothed to. Still, it hurt her knowing her best friend was suffering from a broken heart.

* * *

Marinette continued to cry in her room. This was not just the worst birthday ever, this was the worst day of her entire life! The moment she meets someone her own age for the first time and falls in love, it's all taken away from her!

"I wish I wasn't Princess Marinette!" she sobbed, "I wish I could go back to being Ladybug and live in the forest with Cat Noir!"

As she continued to sob, the fire and candles began to die down in her room.

From the fireplace, a glowing black and purple butterfly emerged. It flew over to the sobbing princess, where it landed on her crown and disappeared.

Marinette suddenly lifted her head as a butterfly symbol appeared over her eyes.

"_Princess Marinette, I am Hawkmoth. You wish to return to your simple life, but a new life you never asked for is keeping you away. But I can help you with that."_

"You can? But how?" Marinette asked.

"_When our talk is done, you will see a butterfly. The rest you will know what to do."_

He cut off their connection and the butterfly flew in front of the princess.

Her eyes met the glowing butterfly and a strange feeling came over her. She couldn't look away. Her blue eyes glowed an ominous purple as she fell into a trance watching the butterfly's flapping hypnotic wings.

The butterfly flew over to the fireplace where a secret doorway to a tower revealed itself.

With no control over her mind or actions, Marinette stood up and followed the glowing bug.

* * *

"I don't understand why she has to marry a prince she's never met," Tikki confessed.

"It is tradition, Tikki. If a prince and princess from different kingdoms join together in marriage, so will the kingdoms," Master Fu explained.

"But what if we tell the king and queen of the boy? Surely, they will want their daughter to be happy," Wayzz pointed out.

It would be a good idea. Maybe the royal family could find a way for it to work out for everyone. Suddenly, Tikki sensed something. A dark magic that felt all too familiar. That was when they noticed how quiet it was. No more crying.

"Ladybug!" they gasped.

Fu quickley opened the door in time to see Marinette disappear behind the fireplace before the doorway closed.

"Why did we leave her alone?" Tikki cried.

They tried to open the wall, but it wouldn't budge.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Master Fu exclaimed, "Wayzz, Shell On!"

Wayzz was sucked into a bracelet on the master's wrist and transformed into a turtle-themed superhero. He took off his shell-like shield hat from his head and threw it at the fireplace, revealing a secret chamber inside.

Fu detransformed and they all ran into the chamber, the kwami's glowing in the dark.

"Ladybug! Ladybug! Where are you? Ladybug!" they called to her. They needed to find her and get her away from Hawkmoth!

* * *

Still in her trance, Marintte continued to follow the glowing butterfly up the steps into the high tower.

The curse was very strong as she could not resist following it into a room where Hawkmoth waited for her. Nooroo floated by his left side and a spinning wheel stood by his right.

As soon as the butterfly was absorbed into the spinning wheel, her eyes returned to normal and blinked as if waking up from a dream.

"Who are you? Where am I? What is that thing?" she asked.

"This is a spinning wheel, Your Royal Highness," the figure said.

That voice. Marinette recognized it from awhile ago.

"Are you Hawkmoth?" she asked.

"Duke Hawkmoth. And it is a pleasure to see you, princess." He took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. "Or do you prefer the name Ladybug?"

She gasped at the mention of her previous name. How did he know?

"I know all about what that wicked Master Fu did. You were happy with your simple life and it was taken away from you! But I can remedy that."

With a tap of his cane, the spinning wheel began to glow and the curse ignited inside Marinette again. She began to walk towards the wheel while Hawkmoth made her fall deeper into her trance.

"One prick from the spindle, and all your dreams will come true," he enticed.

"All of my dreams will come true," she repeated in a monotone voice.

"Ladybug! Don't touch anything!" Fu yelled.

At the sound of their voices calling her previous name, she broke from the curse's hold for a moment and hesitated. Hawkmoth saw this and began to entice her again.

"One prick, and you will return to your simple life."

She fell back under the curse and reached out her hand to the spindle.

"I will return to my simple life," she repeated.

"You will be with the boy that you love."

"Be with the boy that I love."

"All your dreams will come true."

"All my dreams will come true."

Hawkmoth watched as her finger inched closer and closer until finally...PRICK!

* * *

Mater Fu and the two kwami's ran up the stone stairs they knew led to the tower chamber. They burst through the door and gasped when they saw Hawkmoth inside. But where was Marinette?

"You old fool! You really thought you could defeat me?" Hawkmoth laughed, "I must thank you, old man. If you and your kwami's hadn't been using magic in that cottage in the forest, my spy would've never told me your plan. You made my job so much easier, especially when you broke her heart!"

"Master Fu, please forgive me," Nooroo apologized.

"SILENCE! Don't make me trap you in the brooch again!" Hawkmoth yelled at the kwami.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Nooroo. None of this is your fault," Master Fu assured him and turned to Hawkmoth, face flushed with anger and worry, "Where is Ladybug?"

"Hm. Ladybug, Ladybug, oh! You mean Princess Marinette! You want her? Well, here's your precious princess!" Hawkmoth moved his cloak and the three gasped in horror to see Marinette asleep on the floor.

The curse came true!

The princess pricked her finger and now, she was trapped in an enchanted sleep!

Hawkmoth cackled triumphantly as a swarm of butterflies gathered around him and Nooroo and disappeared.

"Oh Ladybug! My sweet little Ladybug! I will never forgive myself!" the three cried.

Outside, the last of the suns rays disappeared as the sunset.


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Dreams Everyone

**Remember that kwami I mentioned a few chapters ago? The lamb kwami that I don't know if it is or not in the show? Well, I mentioned that the kwami would play a role in a later chapter and here he is! His name is Fleece :D**

* * *

In the throne room, King Tom and Queen Sabine sat in their thrones, anxiously awaiting to see their daughter.

"Tom honey, calm down. She will be here any minute," Sabine said when she saw her husband's leg twitching.

"I know, I know. I just can't believe this day has finally come!" he cheered.

"Oh yes! After 14 years of worrying and never knowing, our minds can be at peace now that our daughter is finally home," she agreed. Sabine couldn't wait to hold their Marinette in her arms again. There was so much catching up to do.

Natalee nervously walked to the thrones to tell them the news of Adrien. Hopefully, this wouldn't mean war between the kingdoms.

"Um Y-Your Majesty, th-there's something important I-I have to tell you," she stammered.

"Not now, Baroness Natalee," King Tom dismissed. Nothing was more important than this very moment.

"But it's about Adrien!"

"Adrien? Oh yes, of course! Adrien! Where is the boy?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"Well, send for him. Marinette will be here soon."

"But-"

Trumpet fanfare echoed throughout the castle, cutting her off.

"The sun has set!" called an announcer, "Get ready to welcome your princess!"

The whole kingdom exploded in cheers! Fireworks exploded across the sky. All but three were celebrating.

In the highest tower of the castle, Marinette lay in a bed with a rose in her hands on her chest. Master Fu, Wayzz, and Tikki stayed by her bedside as they grieved.

"I am so sorry, Marinette. I have failed in my duty to protect you," Tikki cried, hugging the sleeping princess.

"We are all to blame, Tikki. We should't have left her alone like that," Wayzz told her.

Master Fu moved toward the balcony and watched the celebration. All those people down there were unaware of the situation.

"Poor King Tom and Queen Sabine. They'll be so heartbroken when they find out," Tikki said.

"They're not going to find out," Fu mumbled. The kwami's looked at him in confusion. What did he mean?

They watched as Fu knelt by Marinette's bed and took out the Miracle Box from underneath. Opening it, he took out the Miraculous of the lamb. The little lamb kwami appeared, giving a yawn as if waking up from a nap.

"Fleece, I need you to do something," Fu told him.

"Master, what are you doing?" Wayzz asked.

"No one is going to know about this because we are going to put the kingdom to sleep. They shall stay asleep until Ladybug wakes up," he told them. The only way to do this was using Fleece's sleeping power.

The little lamb kwami nodded his head and flew out the window. Fu would stay in the room so he wouldn't be effected by the magic, but Tikki and Wayzz would go to make sure it worked.

Fleece's magic sprinkled down onto everyone, quieting the celebration as they all drifted off to sleep. They were just about to leave when Wayzz heard Natalee mumble something.

"Adrien came back from the forest and has fallen...in love...with...a...peasant...girl..."

"A peasant girl?" Wayzz gasped and flew to her, "What peasant girl? Who is she?"

"Just some...peasant...girl..."

"Who? Who?"

"Lady...bug..."

Wayzz gasped. The boy Ladybug met in the forest wasn't a peasant boy named Cat Noir! It was Prince Adrien! He had to tell the others! Wayzz flew back to Marinette's tower just as Fleece returned to the box and quickly explained this revelation.

"Tikki, did you know about this?" Fu asked. Since she was with Marinette the whole time, she must have seen or sensed something.

"I did and I'm sorry I didn't say anything. But please, let me explain!" Tikki said, "I was worried they would be in danger if they both knew the truth about their identities too soon! So, Plagg and I made a kwami promise not to say anything until they knew! But now I see that was a bad idea. Marinette would still be awake if I had never made Plagg promise. This is all my fault!"

"No, Tikki. You did what you thought was best," Master Fu assured her, "But we must return to the cottage."

Before they left, they took one last look at the sleeping princess.

"Don't worry, Marinette," Fu assured her, placing his hand on hers, "We will be back and will fix this." He kissed her forehead and ran out.

* * *

Night began to creep into the forest as Adrien and Plagg rode through. Plagg had a bad feeling about this. Something didn't feel right. Adrien didn't seem to notice since he kept thinking about Ladybug. He felt bad for giving up Princess Marinette, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

Just where she told him, there was the cottage.

"Last chance. You can forget about this and just turn around now," Plagg said.

"Sorry, buddy. but I'd rather marry a peasant girl than a princess I only met once as a baby," Adrien told him, "Besides, this girl likes me for me. Not because of my title."

Plagg felt like he was going to explode if he didn't tell Adrien the truth soon! At least he would find out in a moment and he could explain everything.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Love sick and like your making the biggest mistake of your life," the kwami answered.

"Who asked you?" Adrien teased. He knocked on the door and waited until someone answered.

"Come in," a man answered.

'Must be the one who takes care of her,' Adrien thought and opened the door. It was very dark inside.

"Hello? Ladybug? It's me, Cat Noir," he called out.

"Yeah. This isn't spooky at all. If ya need me, I'll be- ADRIEN, LOOK OUT!" Plagg yelled.

Adrien turned around in time as Hawkmoth's akumatized servants jumped on top of the prince and was tied up and gagged. Plagg was about to help him with his Cataclysm, but was stuffed in an enchanted bag.

Candlelight lit the room as Hawkmoth strolled in with a lit candle. He set it on the table so he could reach out to Cat Noir's mask and rip it off.

"Seems today is my lucky day. My trap was for a peasant boy, but instead, I capture a prince," he laughed, then turned to his servants, "Take him away, but be careful. I have plans for His Royal Highness, and need him unharmed."

Adrien struggled as he was pulled away.

Some time later, Master Fu and the kwami's arrived at the cottage only to find they were too late. All that they found of the boy was his royal mask.

Right away, they knew Hawkmoth had him and brought him to the Forbidden Mountains. If they were going to say Marinette, they would have to go and save Prince Adrien.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Battle

And so, on to their journey they went until they found the fortress. Luckily, they were able to get in easily using their magic and find Hawkmoth in his throne room. While he sat in his throne with Nooroo beside him, all of their servants celebrated their victory with Volpina getting the most attention.

"It's too bad Prince Adrien can't be here to enjoy the party," Hawkmoth said to Nooroo, "I think we should go to the dungeon and cheer him up."

"Yes, Master," Nooroo agreed and obediently followed him.

Master Fu hated seeing a kwami so sad and treated unfairly by his owner. To think this was because of a mistake he made. He always swore that he would save Nooroo someday and bring him home.

They followed them through the fortress and down some stone stairs to the dungeons. The kwami's inched closer while master Fu stayed around the corner with enough room to peek out.

Hawkmoth unlocked the dungeon door. Adrien was shackled to the wall and Plagg was in an enchanted cage.

"Oh great! Just when things couldn't possibly get any worse, butterfly boy shows up," Plagg commented.

"Where's Ladybug? What did you do to her?" Adrien demanded to know.

"Calm yourself, Prince Adrien. If you wish to see her, all you have to do is ask," Hawkmoth told him and tapped his cane on the floor as a vision appeared in the air, "Behold. The castle of King Tom and Queen Sabine. Sleeping in her tower is the beautiful Princess Marinette. Or, as you know her from yesterday, the peasant girl Ladybug."

"Wait. You mean the princess I'm to marry is the same peasant girl from the forest?" Adrien asked.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was going to explode! She is indeed," Plagg answered.

"What? You knew and sisn't say anything?" Adrien gasped.

"I couldn't! I made a kwami promise not to say anything until you found out!" Plagg said.

"Anyways! Anyone with eyes can see how beautiful she is, with hair as dark as the midnight sky, bluebell eyes that indeed show everlasting love, and a bright smile that puts the sun to shame. A curse putting her into a deep enchanted ageless sleep where she dreams of being back in her simple life out in the forest with her animal friends and precious Cat Noir. A hundred years will pass by until the noble Prince Adrien is set free to awaken the sleeping beauty with_ true love's kiss_," he said with vile, "Because _love_ conquers all."

"Nothing will stop me from getting to her!" Adrien declared.

"Wake up, boy! This is not a story! This is real life!" Hawkmoth yelled, "You will never be set free! You will never kiss her! And you will never wake her up; trapped forever in a dream that will never be a reality!"

Both Wayzz and Tikki gasped, making Nooroo notice. He saw them, but signaled him to keep quiet. Luckily, Nooroo wasn't evil like his master and actually cared about the prince waking up Marinette.

Adrien stood up and struggled in his shackles as he was held back from fighting Hawkmoth.

"Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!" Plagg yelled, "Open this cage and fight me, coward! Let's go! Just you and me!"

Hawkmoth evilly laughed as he locked Adrien's cell door and left for bed. For the first time in 14 years, he would rest peacefully.

Adrien slumped to the ground in defeat and sighed.

"Can't believe you knew and sisn't tell me," he said to Plagg.

"Look, I just found out yesterday. And I wanted to tell you, but her own kwami made me promise not to tell anyone until you guys found out," Plagg told him, "And when I say I couldn't tell you, I actually mean it."

Adrien wasn't mad. Just discouraged. He should've known it was her. She looked so much like the queen with that hair. Suddenly, they heard the door open and saw two kwami's and an old Chinese man walk in.

"Tiiki! Wayzz! Master Fu! Boy, are we glad to see you!" Plagg cheered.

"No time to explain, Prince Adrien. Ladybug is waiting for you," Fu said and opened Plagg's cage while the others freed him from his shackles.

"Alright! Let's go save a princess!" Plagg yelled.

"Not so fast, Plagg," Fu said, "Prince Adrien, the journey to your love will be fraught with danger, which is why you must transform."

"Transform? What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"All you will need to know is your ring not only bonds you to your kwami, but absorbs it. Say these words: Claws Out."

"Ok. Plagg, Claws Out!"

Plagg was sucked into his ring and transformed into a hero! His clothes transformed into leather outfit, a bell collar appeared around his neck, and his hands were covered be clawed gloves. When the transformation was complete, Adrien looked at his new form in awe. He looked good, and felt strong and powerful. Fu explained he now possessed the power of destruction. He could now jump high, fight better, and use his new enchanted baton to hit, twirl to float, and defend. He also had a new power: Cataclysm. Once activated, whatever he touched would be destroyed. But, he could only use that power once. When he used it, he would only have a few minutes before he transformed back.

Master Fu led everyone up the steps only to run into Volpina and Hawkmoth's servants. Using her skills of illusion, Volpina conjured up monsters to distract them while she ran to alert Hawkmoth. But Adrien, as the new hero Cat Noir, figured out they were nothing but illusions and made it to Volpina. The two fought against each other, but Cat Noir was able to knock her over in time.

They fought guard after guard as they made it to the prince's horse.

"You go. We shall over you," Fu said.

Cat Noir rode through the gates just as Hawkmoth woke up from the commotion. He gasped at the sight of the prince riding away towards the castle. The boy needed to be stopped!

"_A forest of thorns shall be his tomb!  
Born through the skies on a fog of doom!_

_Now go with the curse, and serve me well!  
Round the castle, cast my spell!"_

A swarm of butterflies flew to the castle and landed on the ground. From them, thorny bushes grew violently, encasing the young prince and his stead.

Using his baton and claws, Cat Noir was able to cut his way through with no problem.

"No! It can't be!" Hawkmoth cried.

Now, he was mad. It was time to deal with the prince himself, but more powerful than before.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Up!"

The kwami was absorbed into the brooch. Dark butterflies surrounded him and brought him before Cat Noir.

"My patience has worn thin with you, young prince! Now you have to deal with me and my dark powers!"

With his dark powers, Hawkmoth began to grow bigger and bigger until Cat Noir was face to face with a fire-breathing dragon!

"You want your precious princess? Then you will have to ho through me!" he yelled.

The battle between good and evil began as Hawkmoth spit fire and tried to bite at Cat Noir. The young prince, however, nimbly dodged his attacks, twirling his baton in front of him as a shield to def;ect fire attacks/ But he needed to find a way to defeat the villain. How though?

As if they heard his thoughts, Master Fu and the kwami's ran through the fortress gates and could see the whole fight with an idea.

"Cat Noir, use your Cataclysm on him! It will destroy him!" Fu yelled.

"But won;t that also destroy the Miraculous? What about that kwami inside it?" Cat Noir called.

"Don't worry! We will take care of it. Just do it!"

Cat Noir nodded his head and raised his right hand in the air as he yelled "Cataclysm!" His gloved hand was powered up with a dark energy around it just as Hawkmoth breathed another round of fire at him, dodging it just in time.

Cat Noir ran towards the dragon, dodging attack after attack until he had a clear shot. He jumped into the air and lay his powered hand onto the dragon. Hawkmoth began to fidgit as his body began to fail, crumbling to ash and dust. The only thing that remained was a burnt Miraculous.


	12. Chapter 12: The Power of Love

**Hi guys! So this is the final chapter of our story! Can't believe my first published fanfic was a success! I'm so glad you guys liked it and hope future readers will like it too. After this story, I'll be posting a new story. I won't spoil anything but it is another Miraculous crossover with another Princess. Thanks again, everyone! You're all miraculous!**

* * *

The three arrived just as Adrien returned back to his normal self.

"Whoo! Haven't done that in a long time. Gotta say, I kinda missed it," Plagg said, then turnedd his attention to the gathered group.

"Can you fix it?" Adrien asked.

"We can," Fu answered.

"As the kwami of creation, anything destroyed, I can fix," Tikki said, "I've had a lot of practice thanks to Plagg."

Tikki flew over to the Butterfly Brooch and placed her little hands in the air.

"Lucky Charm!" she chanted.

Above her, oven mitts appeared. Master Fu put them on to gently take the brooch from the destroyed remains and onto the clear ground beside them. No longer needed, Tikki threw the gloves in the air and yelled "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A swarm of ladybugs appeared from the mitts and fixed everything. The thorn forest was gone, Hawkmoth's fortress disappeared, the akumatized servants were free, and the brooch was repaired. The brooch began to glow as a little ball of light appeared from it to form Nooroo. He looked around in confusion as he no longer saw Hawkmoth.

"Master Fu? Wayzz? Tikki? Plagg? What happened? Where's Hawkmoth?" he asked.

"Nooroo!" they all cried.

The kwami's gave him a hug and was joined by Master Fu hugging them all. Finally, Nooroo was free and back home with them!

"We'll explain everything, but right now," Plagg turned his attention to Adrien, "Someone's waiting for you. Go get her, lover boy!"

Adrien rolled his eyes and ran to the tower. He ran all the way up to the top until he came to a halt in the chamber.

There she was. Princess Marinette. His Ladybug. Even without her mask, she was incredible.

She glowed an eerie purple as she still lay in enchanted sleep.

Adrien took a deep breath and began to walk slowly to her. Seeing her peaceful face, he knelt down until his lips touched hers, giving her true love's kiss.

He parted to see the purple glow disappear as the curse was undone. To his joy, Marinette's eyes began to open and smiled at him. He gave a silent laugh of joy, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Hey, Bugaboo," he greeted silently.

"My kitty. You came for me," she said, "I always knew you would."

* * *

With the curse undone, so was the spell on the kingdom. Everyone began to stir.

Queen Sabine, King Tom, and Baroness Natalee began to wake up, a little confused over what just happened.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Natalee," Tom apologized, "You were saying?"

"Yes, well, Your Majesties, this is the 14th century and times are changing," she said, "I guess what i am trying to say is...Adrien wants to marry-"

Trumpet fanfare cut her off again to announce the arrival of the prince and princess.

Master Fu and the kwami's arrived just in time to see Adrien and Marinette appear arm in arm down the stairs.

"It's Marinette! She's here!" Tom cheered.

"And Adrien!" Natalee gasped.

The two teenagers made their way to the thrones where they gave a bow and a curtsy before Marinette walked to her parents to embrace them.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Marinette!" they cried and hugged their daughter, tears of joy and relief wetting their eyes.

"Our baby girl! Our precious girl is home at long last!" Sabine cried.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hold you in my arms again, honey," Tom added.

When she parted from them, Tikki flew over and gave her a big hug.

"Marinette! You're ok! We were so worried about you!" Tikki said, "We are so sorry! Can you ever forgive us?"

"Oh Tikki. I already have," Marinette said.

Fu came over to see her too and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just want you to know that even though you're not actually my uncle, you'll always be my Uncle Fu," she told him.

"Just as you will always be my little Ladybug," he said and hugged her close.

"What does this mean, Adrien?" Natalee asked.

"That's what we would like to know," Alya said with Nino next to her.

"Guys, I'll explain everything later, but right now," he said, taking Marinette's hands in his and twirling her around, "I'm gonna dance with my purrincess."

"Are you going to make bad cat puns all the time?" Marinette asked.

"Now and furever," he joked.

She couldn't help but laugh as they began to dance.

The master and kwami's smiled until they heard sniffling. They looked over and saw Plagg crying.

"Plagg, are you crying? What's wrong?" Tikki asked.

"Nothing! I'm just hungry, that's all. I forgot how much energy was needed as a superhero and don't see any cheese," he lied.

When he got raised eyebrows from them, he told them the truth.

"Ok fine! I love happy endings! There! Happy?"

"We all do, Plagg. We all do," Master Fu sighed, "Those two are made for each other."

Adrien and Marinette smiled as the music swelled around them. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

**And they all lived happily ever after**


End file.
